Story! Story!
by sir-black
Summary: This is a story where Lance, 17, has to tell stories to the other who r like 5 years old. chapter 12 up: Rouge!..and me kindof plz R&R thanks it will make me feel better:)
1. Pietro

I don't own X-Men chars. This is AOC story. I thought this up when I was chatting to a friend online and he agree to tell me a story, even through he suck at telling them. R&R and enjoy.  
  
STORY STORY  
  
The scene is that Lance, 17 years old, is babysitting Pietro, who is 5 years old. It is time to put Pietro to bed, but first Pietro wants a story.  
  
Pietro: Tell me a story please Lance?  
  
Lance: Ok, fine. What kind of story would you like?  
  
Pietro: How about you make one up?  
  
Lance: Alright, once upon a time, there was this young prince would live in a castle.  
  
Pietro: Was he a cute prince?  
  
Lance: Yes, and all the girls love him. (Pietro's smile at this.) He was so cute, that no girls couldn't resist him. But the prince didn't care about that he only liked one girl, because she was the prettiest of them all.  
  
Pietro: What was his name?  
  
Lance: Lance.  
  
Pietro: Why not something more cuter for a cute prince? Like the name Pietro happens?  
  
Lance: Fine his name was Pietro.  
  
Pietro: And if all the girls like this cute prince named Pietro, then why did he like just one girl? I mean he could have had all the girls he want. (smirk)  
  
Lance: Yes, he could have, but he love this one girl and-  
  
Pietro: EWW!! Love? Why love? What is this prince an idiot!? (A/N: Come on! He like a 5 year old boy, of course he was going to say something that like)  
  
Lance: Yes. (Pietro is mad) ok, ok. He hasn't stupid cough but he looked like it cough. He just thought that this girl was better then the rest.  
  
Pietro: How come?  
  
Lance: Because she had brown hair and was skinny with blue crystal eyes.  
  
Pietro: Why not with blonde hair and green eyes? Better yet, brown hair, green eyes and average height (A/N: *In threatening voice* You better pick that one!) Or black hair, short, blue eyes? Or in fact blonde, blue eyes, size 38, 16, 14? (big grin)  
  
Lance: Because the prince was not a prev.  
  
Pietro: So only the storyteller is then?  
  
Lance: What!? No! Shut up and let me finish. The prince liked this one girl-  
  
Pietro: What her name?  
  
Lance: Kitty. He liked this-  
  
Pietro: Why Kitty? That sound like a cat. Why not Sara or Rachel or Morgan or better yet the name Pamela (A/N: =D THAT'S ME!=P)  
  
Lance: Because it just was. That what her parents called her.  
  
Pietro: (mumbling) Some stupid parents, naming their kid an animal.  
  
Lance: Anyway. He liked this girl and wanted to marry her-  
  
Pietro: WHAT!? I thought you said this prince was NOT and idiot!? If he marry the stupid "Kitty" then he wouldn't be able to flirt with all the other girls that liked him and also he would disappointed them and make all his kingdom hate him, making him have no kingdom, if his kingdom has nothing but girls in it! (A/N: AW! He looking at for the ugly girls to!)  
  
Lance: Because he had to marry someone, and it was time from him to. So shut up and let him finish it! He didn't know to tell her-  
  
Pietro: OK, his name is not Pietro, it is Lance. I am sure Lance is the idiot one.  
  
Lance: (thinking to self) You're getting good money for babysitting him, don't kill. Good money, don't kill. Good money, don't kill.  
  
Pietro: And princes don't have to get marry, they are not suppose to. They fight and all that, being strong and manly!  
  
Lance: Fine! Prince Pietro hated the girl named Sara or Kitty or whatever her name was, so he decide he would go fight a dragon-  
  
Pietro: How big?   
  
Lance: A HUGE SCARY ONE! But when he get there, the dragon killed him, the end.  
  
Pietro: WHAT!? You CALLED THAT A STORY!? You're the WROST storyteller ever! I want a new story and I want a good one!  
  
Lance: Why you little brat!  
  
Just then Pietro's parents come home and Lance got to go home…..but is this the end of his babysitting Pietro and of his storytelling? No knows…..  
  
  
A/N: Tell me what your think and if I should continue on with it. 


	2. Wanda

Oh! I just LOVE all the nice reviews=) Thanks you all for reviewing=) Pietro is 5 years old because it wouldn't make as much sense as if he was 17 and Lance was 17. (Just my point of view) My friend and I, there is a big different between the ages, so it is like I am the little kid and he is the adult, telling me the story. Anyway on with the next chapter.  
  
Me: *looking at Pietro's babies picture.* Aw! Little Pietro is so cute=)   
Pietro: Ah! WHERE YOU GET THAT!?   
Me: Over there *point to the shelves*   
Pietro: Ah! You were not suppose to see those! You where suppose to say the disclaimer! Me: But I am having to much fun looking at your pictures *puppy sad face*   
Pietro: OK. I'll do it, Sir-black doesn't own X-Men chars.  
  
STORY STORY!  
  
The scene is that Lance is back over to Pietro's house and Pietro is finally asleep. Now it is time to put Wanda to bed. (A/N: I decide to pick her in, because…..I could :P)  
  
Lance: Time for bed.  
  
Wanda: Ok. *climbs into her bed*  
  
Lance: Night. *is going to turn off the light*  
  
Wanda: Your forgetting something!  
  
Lance: *sigh* What now?  
  
Wanda: Daddy always tuck me in and gives me a goodnight kiss before I go to sleep.  
  
Lance: *irritated* Fine, if it will make you go to sleep faster. *tucks her in and kisses her goodnight* (A/N: AW! That so sweet!=*)) Night.  
  
Wanda: Lance?  
  
Lance: What?  
  
Wanda: You will tell me a story pretty please?  
  
Lance: About what?  
  
Wanda: I like horses! (A/N: Sounds like my older sister, Amanda)  
  
Lance *ahu* Sure. *Wanda smiles* In the kingdom of horses there lived this magical horse that could fly.  
  
Wanda: What color was the horse?  
  
Lance: All the girly colors that you like.  
  
Wanda: Oh! You mean like white and pink and red and blue and green and purple and yellow?  
  
Lance: Yes. This horse was called Horsy.  
  
Wanda: I like the name, Rainbow, better.  
  
Lance: Ok the magical horse name was Rainbow. He was a very important horse.  
  
Wanda: Why?  
  
Lance: Because he was king of all the horses in the land of the stupid horses.  
  
Wanda: Why can't it be a girl horse and queen of the horse? And why can't the land of the stupid horses be called 'flying horse kingdom of love'?  
  
Lance: Fine! Rainbow, queen of the horse, of the flying horse kingdom of love *rolls eyes* was a very important horse. She had a very had job.  
  
Wanda: Job? She doesn't have a job! She the QUEEN! She sits around all day, having servant wait on her, and have all the male horses talk to her and her alone. Also everyone in her kingdom loves her because if they didn't she would have them kill.  
  
Lance: Wow. Some good lesson story for a little kid. Sound like something for the old books. (A/N: Suppose to be like something I learn in 7th grade in history class. About how Americans change the ending of children's books to make them have a happy ending. I much rather would have liked the evil "if you go into the worlds or do what you are not suppose to you will die" version better.)  
  
Wanda: Keep going Lancey.  
  
Lance: HEY! What have I told you about calling me that!?  
  
Wanda: Sorry. Cough you don't mind when your twit Kitty calls you that cough *mad glare*  
  
Lance: Ok, Rainbow was sitting in her house-  
  
Wanda: Castle.  
  
Lance: Sitting in her castle when there-  
  
Wanda: A big castle.  
  
Lance: In her big castle when-  
  
Wanda: Filled with flowers  
  
Lance *getting madder* Big castle, filled with flowers when-  
  
Wanda: While drinking a soda.  
  
Lance: Filled with flowers, drinking a soda-  
  
Wanda: Diet soda  
  
Lance: Drinking a diet soda-  
  
Wanda: Coke diet soda  
  
Lance: Well does it matter what kind!?  
  
Wanda: Yes! You don't like it when Kitty gets mad at you for buying her a regular coke and not a diet one!  
  
Lance: *mumble* nosey little brat. Ok, drinking a coke diet soda when there was suddenly a loud noise for outside.  
  
Wanda: If she is inside her castle, how will she hear a noise for outside?  
  
Lance: Magic.  
  
Wanda: No way!  
  
Lance: Yes now shut up. She heard this noise and  
  
Wanda: No No No! You telling it all wrong! Magic can't make you hear things from outside! Only makes you fly and stuff like that!  
  
Lance: Well it can in this story.  
  
Wanda: Well this story suck! I want a new one!  
  
Lance: Too bad! Your stick with this one!  
  
Wanda: BAD STORYTELLER IN THE WORLD! *sticks tongue at Lance, while Lance is piss off* I know you cheated on Kitty because I saw you kissing another girl! So you better tell me a better story or I will tell her!  
  
Lance: WHAT!?  
  
Thankfully Wanda's daddy come home at this time, and Lance got to go home as well, but he never knew how Wanda knew he kiss another girl.  
  
A/N: Ok I know I suck at spelling and all that but please review anyway. Thanks! Tell me if I should write more and have like a new char for each chapter or stick with just Pietro. 


	3. Jean

BOO-YA! *Happy Idiot Dance Time* Look at all the review I got=) They make me very happy=, as you can all by me putting them up like this: =). The most reviews I got on one story as far and I'm dancing like a fool with joy. Anyway some of you have said if I would do a Todd or Logan one next. I will do one probably, but it is not my next one, sorry. This one is Jean (even through I hate her) I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow or not because of hell….I mean school "problems." I forgot that I am trying to keep this a P-G.  
  
STORY STORY  
  
The setting is that Lance was volunteer at a library to read books to children. (A/N: Aw! He is so caring for little kids. Also I'm not really hating on Lance, it just more fun with him being the one to get pick on, because I can see it happen that way.) Of course, at the library is the 6 year old Jean Grey (A/N: Boo! I mean……..yay?)  
  
Lance: *sitting down at a table* Hello, are you here for "adults reading to children day" (A/N: what a lame day title) little girl?  
  
Jean: First off I am not a little girl. I am 6 years old and of course I am here stupid. You have eyes in that head of yours that work I think, so you can see that I am here. I would rather be reading huge, long, chapter books, to educate myself more, but seeing how you look like you can't read very well, I guess the books with pictures will do. *sits down where Lance is already sitting at the table. *  
  
(A/N: What a little *bleep bleep bleep* Who does she think she is? Picking on Lance like that….THAT'S MY JOB!)  
  
Lance: *opening a book while forcing a smile* This book is called, "Little Red Riding Hood." (A/N: don't own that either…hehe there is a lot of notes here)  
  
Jean: No duh.   
  
Lance: Once upon a time, there lived this little girl named Red Riding Hood. She got her name, because she always wore a red hood. *shows the picture to Jean.*  
  
Jean: While the "texturally" piece of clothing is called a cape, but I guess you wouldn't know that. It a good thing that she wasn't called that by her hair, even through her hair is black and not red.  
  
Lance: *getting madder* She lived in the outskirts of the forest. Her grandma lived in the middle of that same forest. One day her grandma got very sick and called Red's mother. Her mother told Red to go into the forest and deliver to her grandma a bowl of soup to make her feel better, sooner.  
  
Jean: First off, you shouldn't called her Red. You should called her by her whole name "Little Red Riding Hood." It is better and some people may not like to be called red. You should only do it, if it is ok with that person. Plus in this picture it looks more like a bowl of liquid then a bowl of soup. (A/N: OH WA WA WA! STOP YOUR WAING YOY WANER!)  
  
Lance: She was told by her mother not to wander off the path that leads to grandma's house. *evil thought* but she did because there was some flowers that caught her lovely eyes. So she pick and pick, until it was dark. She find out that she was lost and didn't know where the trail was. She cried out for help but no one came to her. Next thing she knew, a wolf came by and said that she had an annoying voice and eat her for having *looking right at Jean* such an annoying voice.  
  
Jean: That's not how it goes.  
  
Lance: Yes it is.  
  
Jean: No it is not.  
  
Lance: Yes.  
  
Jean: No it does not.  
  
Lance: Looks for yourself *Hand Jean the book*  
  
Jean: *looking at the book* SEE! Right here it says that she wasn't suppose to talk to stranger and went on the trail to her grandma's place.  
  
Lance: Really?  
  
Jean: Yes. *point to that book* It right there.  
  
Lance: You sure?  
  
Jean: Yes right her-*Lance pushes Jean head into the book, making her hit her head on the hard table* OW!! *starts to cry* (A/N: suck it up you baby!) I DON'T LIKE YOU, YOUR MEAN! (A/N: 1 good because I don't like you and I am sure Lance doesn't love ya too and 2 when did you figure that out smarty pants? You sure you have a brain in that head of yours?)'  
  
Lance: *smiles wide* No duh.  
  
The librarian come and saw what Lance did to Jean and he was kick out of the library forever. It didn't bother Lance at all because he hated it there and only went there to make out with Kitty.  
  
A/N: Ok so I have made Lance the winner here and Jean,,,,,well Jean is annoying what can I say? Sorry for you Jean fans…but I just don't like her. 


	4. Kurt

Sorry that I haven't updated as soon as I said I would, but it's the weekend so I should be able to write more, if my father will SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! Anyway this this chapter is one about Kurt. Next chapter should be Todd or Logan.  
  
STORY STORY!  
  
The scene is Lance is at a daycare center, where Kitty drag him to go. At the daycare center there all lots of little 5 years old (DUH! It's a center) This is where Lance meets one funny looking kid with big green eyes and blue hair.  
  
Lance: *thinking to self* AHH!!! THERE EVERYWHERE!!! Short ones, tall ones, fat ones, hairy ones! Run for your life boy! RUN, RUN, RUN!!! FORGET ABOUT THE GIRL, SHE NOT WORTH IT!  
  
Kurt: Hi! Would you like to play with me?  
  
Lance: AH! *jumps back a couple of feet* Where you came from?  
  
Kurt: Over there. So you want to play or not?  
  
Lance's brain: RUN YOU FOOL! RUN I TELL YOU! RUN!!..WHAT!? NO DON'T LISTEN TO THE BOY! RUN!!!  
  
Lance: *seeing Kitty behind the little kid smile at him* Ok sure kid, I'll play ball with you.  
  
Lance's brain: I'm dead. I want a new body now.  
  
The two boys played ball for a while. When play time was over, the children had snacks and then it was story time. Today was when the adults took one to one to two children and would read to them, instead of reading to the whole group. Lance got suck with Kurt and they went off into a little corner of the room, and sat down.  
  
Lance: *holding books* Ok so which one would you like me to read to you?  
  
Kurt: *looking at the books and throwing them on the floor* I heard them all, will you make up one for me please.  
  
Lance: Well I- *see Kurt's puppy eye's face* well….ok.  
  
Lance's brain: AH!! YOU STUPID FOOL! WHY? WHY!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH HIM! NOW I AM GOING TO DIE! ! *starts crying*  
  
Lance: Hmm…where was this little child who lived is a poor town called hmm… Blue City on the outside of this Kingdom, and this child lived with his mother.  
  
Kurt: Why didn't the child live with his father too?  
  
Lance: Because his father was a very important man and he was away on a war trip for the king.  
  
Kurt: And doesn't he has any brothers or sisters?  
  
Lance: Because hmm…they where away too. Anyway, this little child and his mother went to go buy bread into the kingdom one day.  
  
Kurt: Why couldn't they buy bread in the town that they lived in?  
  
Lance: There was no bread store in the town they lived in.  
  
Kurt: Oh ok. Oh and why is the town called "Blue City" when it is not a city. It should be called "Blue Town."  
  
Lance: City, Town it was the same thing to the people.  
  
Kurt: Oh. *nods head, waiting for Lance to continue on*  
  
Lance: When they got to the bread store, they find out that the store was out of bread.  
  
Kurt: WHAT!? How can it be a bread store if it has no bread?  
  
Lance: It is…..hmm…just they run out of bread and had to order more.  
  
Kurt: Couldn't they make more bread themselves?  
  
Lance: No, they are to stupid to learn how to. Anyway the mother and the child went on to the other bread store and there was none there too. They went to all the bread store's and there was no bread in the city.  
  
Kurt: Well that is dumb. Someone should know how to make bread.  
  
Lance: Well no one did, so the mother went to see the King of the land, and but she couldn't get into the building.  
  
Kurt: Why not?  
  
Lance: Because it was guarded by snakes and tigers and a 50ft, iron wall.  
  
Kurt: Wait…if the city is so poor, then why is the Kingdom protect by iron walls and not wood ones?  
  
Lance: Because the King was a greedy man and kept all the money for himself and not his people. He was so rich and fat, that the whole Kingdom he ruled over was dirt poor. They people had nothing.  
  
Kurt: They had each other.  
  
Lance: Yes but no money.  
  
Kurt: You don't really did money to be happy through.  
  
Lance: Well it helps so shhh and let me continue.  
  
Kurt: Ok then.  
  
Lance: The mother couldn't go see the King so she went back to her child. Her child was hugely and starving to death. She knew that she needed to get her son some food.  
  
Kurt: So if the son is hungry and there is no bread, why couldn't she get him some other kind of food to eat?  
  
Lance: Bread was the only food her son could eat.  
  
Kurt: Why?  
  
Lance: Because it just was.  
  
Kurt: What did the mother look like? Was she pretty?  
  
Lance: Yes very and she had red hair and blue eyes. She was a very brave woman, because she was the only one that went to see the King about the bread problem and the people saw her as their leader when the King was not around.  
  
Kurt: Oh ok.  
  
Lance: So she had to get bread for her son, but she didn't how know to-  
  
Kurt: Why didn't she go to a different part of the land, where there was bread?  
  
Lance: It was to far to traveled on by foot.  
  
Kurt: Why didn't she get a car then?  
  
Lance: No cars back then.  
  
Kurt: How long is back then?  
  
Lance: Very.  
  
Kurt: They why didn't she take a horse or something like that?  
  
Lance's brain: AHHH!!! TOO MANY QUESTIONS!!!! LET ME OUT OF THIS BODY!!!!!!! AHH!!!  
  
Lance: *eyes began twisting* Because there was done around. *madder* Now be quiet and let me finished the story!  
  
Kurt: *in a whisper* ok  
  
Lance: She had to get-  
  
Teacher of the class/center: Ok children, that is all for story time! Nap time now!  
  
Children: YEAH!!!  
  
Lance: *thinking* Breath in, breath out.  
  
Lance's brain: Your stupid!  
  
While the children where all sleeping Lance and Kitty went out the door and away from the daycare center to go on a date.  
  
A/N: Sorry if that wasn't as funny or creative as my other chapters. I just made this one up on the top of my head not knowing what I would do. Anyway R&R please and thanks. 


	5. Todd

Hey all you people out there, no I have not die….yet. I have been REALLY busy with my stupid school work and doing reports and stuff like that. Well anyway it looks like I may have time to put up about maybe 2 chapters if I am lucky. Any who here is part 5: Todd.  
  
STORY STORY  
  
The scene is that Kitty has her annoying little cousin over, Todd, (A/N: I know out of charter blah blah and Todd is not the annoying one it is Kitty.) with her at house, while Lance comes over to pick her up on a date.  
  
Lance: *all stupid smile and blahy* Hi Kitty!  
  
Kitty: Oh hi Lance! (A/N: Does this reminds anyone of that song "I'm a Barbie girl" By Aqua or is it just me?)  
  
Lance: Are you all set for our date tonight?  
  
Kitty: Oh yes, but I have like this one problem, see I have to baby sit my cousin Todd, tonight, but I also have to go over to Jean's house to gave her back her CDS. (A/N: Ok I know it doesn't make sense because Jean is like 6 years old in like 4 chapter and Kitty is like 16, but I didn't know who else in X-Men who was just as annoying as Kitty, so I hade a Little Jean and a Big Jean……wait what am I saying….I MADE TWO!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Would you mind like watching him for like two seconds please? *bits her eyes at Lance and smiles* (A/N:…….oh gag me already)  
  
Lance: *goofy smile* Sure Kitty! I don't mind.  
  
Kitty: *still smiling* (A/N: Boy what I wouldn't gave to swipe that annoying smile of her face and have Lance acting stupidly over me!,,,,oh well I still have Pietro :D) Why like thank you Lance! He is in the living room watching TV so he shouldn't be all that hard to watch. *runs into her car and leaves Lance standing outside, going over to Jean's house*  
  
Lance: *watching her leave still smiling like a idiot. Then goes inside to find Todd* Todd? Oh Todd? *goes into the living room and sees no one, but the TV is on* Well that is weird. Todd!? Oh well, might as well watch some TV. *picks up the remote to start flipping through the channels*  
  
*Little does Lance now, there is a figure hiding in the shadows*  
  
??: HALT FIEND! DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE THAT CHANNEL!!!  
  
Lance: *looking around* What the?  
  
??: *jumps out of the shadows and his Lance in the back of his head* FOOL! Don't you know that Mighty Frog is about to be eaten my the Evil Kitten!? *goes to the TV*  
  
Lance: *rubbing his poor head* Oh so you must be Todd.  
  
Todd: Shh!!! SHUT UP! IT THE GOOD PART!!!  
  
Lance: Whatever floats your boat then. *still rubs head*   
  
Lance's Brain: THANK GOD! NO STORY TELLING! I CAN KEEP MY INSANTILY!!!!  
  
Lance: Anything is better then telling you a story.  
  
Todd:…..story?  
  
Lance's brain: YOU STUPID STUPID STUPID FOOL!!!! AHU YOU DUMB!!!! I HATE YOU! LET ME OUT OF THIS BODY!!!  
  
Lance: *gulp* yeah.  
  
  
Todd: what kind of story? *moves away from the TV*  
  
Lance: I thought you where watching TV.  
  
Todd: Saw it! ….tell me this story you talking.  
  
Lance: Oh well hmm sure. Hmm Mighty Frog was walking one day in the middle of the street.  
  
Todd: Why? Mighty Frog can fly.  
  
Lance: Ok he was flying in the street when-  
  
Todd: No he flies in the sky not the street.  
  
Lance: Well there was a street in the sky so-  
  
Todd: Impossible.  
  
Lance: No it is not.  
  
Todd: Yes  
  
Lance: No  
  
Todd: Yes  
  
Lance: Shut up!  
  
Lance's Brain: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!  
  
Lance: Now let me finish. Mighty Frog was flying around when the sky went black and the Evil Kitten come.  
  
Todd: Which Evil Kitten?  
  
Lance: Huh?  
  
Todd: You mean Evil Kitten as in Mighty Frog's worst enemy or Evil Kitty my annoying big cousin *smile* (A/N: LIKE YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!)  
  
Lance: Ok First Kitty is not annoying.  
  
Todd: BWAHAHA!!! SHE IS TOO! Your just too dumb to see because you are dating her which is EW!  
  
Lance: *getting mad* Now you wait a minute here! Kitty is-  
  
Todd: a air head?  
  
Lance: No she-  
  
Todd: dumber then a dumb nut….wait no that is you  
  
Lance: WHAT! YOU LITTLE!  
  
Todd: I can't believe I miss the ending of Mighty Frog to listen to your lame story!  
  
Lance: *mad* You said you saw it.  
  
Todd: Yeah…so?  
  
Lance: *grr* You brat  
  
Todd: You idiot  
  
Lance: Ugly  
  
Todd: at least I have more girls then you do *sticks out tongue*  
  
Lance: I will die you! *chases him around the house*  
  
The scene ends with Kitty coming home to see that her house is a mess and gets all mad at Lance for it and they don't go on their date because Kitty has to clean her house now, and when lance leave, you can see Todd in the window still sticking his tongue at Lance.  
  
A/n: WOW! That was not bad seeing how I didn't think of anything for this chapter and it was all off the top of my head. I didn't mean to bash lance or Todd…..maybe kitty and jean but not the boys :D sorry for the delay of posting/updating and for the mistakes in this…I don't have time to go back to check it over all the way so forgive me ok? R&R thanks. 


	6. Scott

So sorry that I have not updated in such a looooooooong time! I had so much homework to do and other things like that. I don't know if anyone is still reading this because I didn't get so many reviews on my Todd chapter then the other ones. So I don't know if you people like this or not, seeing how it does sound like a unless story with no ending or real plot. Anyway thanks for those who did reviews. I don't know if I want to continue this story or not, BUT I do want to finished my *It was raining that night too* story….but I need some help. Anyway on with the story!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Me: Hey!? Where is Lance?   
Lance: *in closet* HELP ME!!!! PLEASE YOU HAVE TOO! I HAVE SUFFER ENOUGH!!!  
Me: Oh Lance? Where you go? You know you are in this story you have to come out some time.  
Lance: Please I beg you!  
Me: Oh well, I will just stick all the rug-rats on you at one time.  
Lance: *Bursts out of closet* NO I BEG YOU HAVE MERCY ON ME!!  
Me: *grabs Lance and drag him behind me* I don't own X-Men.  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
STORY STORY!  
  
The scene is where Lance is babysitting a 5 year old by the name of Scott Summers. He is hoping to make some extra money from this job. What little did he know, was that this kid was a total neat freak. A whiny little kid that had to do everything right and perfect. After 5 hours of totally boredom and head banging on the wall, it is Scott's bedtime.   
  
Lance: Go to bed Scott.  
  
Scott: But you didn't brush your teeth! You know that if you don't brush your teeth, then you will have teeth decay.  
  
Lance: BED!  
  
Scott: *scare a little bit* Well it is the truth.  
  
Lance: Whatever, I don't care, just go to bed.  
  
Scott: But all of my babysitters always tell me a story before I go to bed.  
  
Lance: *bangs his head on the wall* Fine, what story to you want.  
  
Scott: *Goes to the bookshelves and pulls out this heavy dictionary book and hands it to Lance* THIS ONE!  
  
Lance's brain: OH GOT TO ME KIDDING ME! Look body, just knock the kid on the head and make him go to sleep. Haven't "I" suffer enough already!!?  
  
Lance: *rolls eyes* This one?  
  
Scott: *smiling brightly* Yes.  
  
Lance: This is not a book it is a dictionary.  
  
Scott: A dictionary is a book, and a dictionary is a easy and fun way to sharps one's vocabulary skills.  
  
Lance's brain: NERD!!!! YOUR BABYSITTING A TOTAL COMPETE NERD!!!!!   
  
Lance: Your like what five?  
  
Scott: That would be correct.  
  
Lance: And you want me to read you this one?  
  
Scott: Yes.  
  
Lance: Someone shoot me.  
  
Scott: Oh no! If someone did that then they would go to jail because it would be a homicide which would be a murder case. Which then that person would get 1st degree or 2nd degree if they didn't premeditation about your killing, which then would be 1st degree murder.  
  
Lance's brain: DUDE! This kid knows more then what I do!…….GEEK!! A LAW GREEK!  
  
Lance: Ok fine! *opens the book* Cat- a four legged creature-  
  
Scott: Oh no! You should start from the being, that is how you read all books. From the beginning to the end, from left to right.  
  
Lance: *does that eyebrow thing* Rigggghtttt…….  
  
Scott: *smiles* Yes.  
  
Lance: *flips to the beginning of the dictionary* A-Used before nouns and noun phrases that denote a single but unspecified person or thing: a region; a person. An- A  
  
Scott: Oh you should read all the meaning of each word.  
  
Lance: *closes book* How many times have you read this?  
  
Scott: About 40 times.  
  
Lance's brain: ow…….I hurt.  
  
Lance: Ok that is it, BED!  
  
Scott: But-  
  
Lance: BED OR I WILL HURT YOU! *Scott drives under the covers.*  
  
Lance's brain: TWO POINTS FOR THE HOME TEAM YEAH!  
  
The scene ends with Scott's partners coming home and Lance leaves the house, not bothering to get paid for watching Scott. 


	7. Fred

Hmm….yeah another chapter.  
  
STORY STORY!  
  
The scene is that Lance is babysitting 7 year old Blob that acts likes a 2 year old. Blob has been eating a lot of food (A/N: Duh!) and now it is his bedtime.  
  
*********  
Lance: You have to go to bed now Fred.  
  
Fred: But I'm hungry.  
  
Lance: You just ate 7 bowls of cereal! Now it's bed time!  
  
Fred: *on the floor* So,,,hungry….need food.  
  
Lance: Fred come on, bed time now.  
  
Fred: Hungry?  
  
Lance: *irritated* BED!  
  
Fred: *crying* HUNGRY!!!!!!  
  
Lance: Fine, one more thing to eat and then to bed. *looks around at the mess and sighs* This job is so not worth 5 bucks an hour. *starts to pick up dishes that Fred had dirty*  
  
Fred: *happily eating an ice cream cone* Yummy, Yummy in my tummy. Yum, food is good.  
  
Lance's brain: I swear this body is so stupid. Why did I have to be stick in this body? I could have been in some other body and not have to put up with a stupid idiot and the things he baby-sits. Why me?  
  
Lance: *after washing the dishes* Fred? Oh Fred? *looks around* Where did he go?  
  
Fred: *sitting in the living room eating more* Yum Yum.  
  
Lance: *grr* FRED!  
  
Fred: *scared* What?  
  
Lance: You know what!  
  
Fred: *sulking* I was hungry….  
  
Lance: *pointing to Fred's bedroom* BED!  
  
Fred: *runs to his bedroom* But-  
  
Lance: No buts!  
  
***********  
Lance later hears a noise from the kitchen and see that Fred is still eating food.  
  
Lance: FRED!  
  
Fred: *turns around and cries a little* I was hungry!  
  
Lance: *sigh* Fine, just go to bed.  
  
Fred: Can I have this chicken?  
  
Lance: Yes, just go.  
  
Fred: Can I get a story too?  
  
Lance: *insane eye crack* What?  
  
Fred: Nothing *runs to room*  
  
Lance: *follows him* Once a upon a time there was a King that was having a party for his Queen and there was a lot of food.  
  
Lance's brain: Oh gzee! JUST SOMEONE PLEASE FIRED ME WITH SOME MATH PROBLEMS OR SOMETHING!  
  
Fred: *happy* What kind of food?  
  
Lance: *sigh* Chicken, rice, and ice cream.  
  
Lance's brain: Help…anyone…someone….I don't care know, just please help me.  
  
Fred: Yummy! *smiles*  
  
********  
  
After one hour of telling Fred what kind of food was at the party Lance got to go home.  
  
A/N: Ok now that was A DUMB chapter. Sorry folks,,,,I am at a writer's block and can't write anything good. 


	8. Kitty

Wow! I'm back with another chapter for this one. I still don't think that there is going never be an like "ending" for this story…..I might think of one where like Lance goes insane for having to baby-sit them all at one time, but I don't think I will. Anyway on with the story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
Lance *scare as hell*: WHAT!? YOU MAKING MORE CHAPTERS ON THIS STORY AND THINKING OF HAVING ME BABY-SIT THEM ALL!? AT ONCE?!  
Me: hmm…..*thinks hard* yup.  
Lance *looks to the reader*: HELP ME! SHE COMEPTELY EVIL AND INSANE!!! HAVEN'T I SUFFER ENOUGH ALREADY IN THE LAST CHAPTERS!?  
Me: I will answer that question for you reader. *Looks at Lance* No. Now on with the story.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
STORY STORY  
  
The scene is that Lance is baby-sitting for his neighbors one night starting around 7pm. (A/N: Oh and I think now I will have in this story like 2 different sets of the X-Men, like the grow ups and kids=) )  
  
Kid's Mother: OK, now we will be home at 1am in the morning. The phone of the place where are going to be at in by the phone and-  
  
Lance's brain: BLAH BLAH BLAH! That all I'm hearing lady.  
  
Kid's Mother: So like yeah ok, we will be back around 1am ok Lance?  
  
Lance *nodding his head like a one of those big body head baseball thingies* Yes, and don't worry I'm perfectly fine in taking care of her and I will call you if there is a problem right off. Now you don't worry one bit, everything will be fine I promise.  
  
(A/N: WOW! WAIT A SECOND!  
Lance: what?  
Me: Perfectly fine in taking care of her? No wonder the mother is so paranoid! I mean look at you!  
Lance: Oh and like you don't dress worse with all your goth clothes and spikes?  
Me: At least I look civil unlike you and I know how to take care of a kid better too.  
Lance: Oh you think you can do better?  
Me: I KNOW I can.  
Lance: Then do it. You watch the kid.  
Me: Dude, Lance. That trick will not work on me, because it is MY trick. Plus this story is about you baby-sitting kids and hating them forever, not me.  
Lance: SO?! Do it anyway. Or at least give me some help.  
Me: No! *looks sad* You called me completely evil and insane before the story started!  
Lance: Well….hmm…*is quiet and looking at his feet*  
Me *sniff*: well what?  
Lance: I…hmmm.  
Me *sniff and looking hurt*: Well….. IT'S TRUE!!!! Therefore you have to suffer more =P Back to the story =) )  
  
Lance's brain's: Perfectly fine? Now who said I was perfectly fine with the idea of baby-sitting her here? No one! You just drag me here and there without my permission and you don't listen to me one bit.  
  
(A/N for Lance: Don't you start agreeing with the author now!)  
  
Kid's Father: Ok now let's go now babe. I'm sure everything will be fine. Come on let's go. *The Kid's parents leave out the door and Lance closely it*  
  
Lance: About time they left.  
  
Lance's ears: BOY! You can say that again. She has the most annoying voice ever!  
  
Kid *in a low voice*: Mommy?  
  
Lance: Oh no, they left Kitty. It's just me and you now.  
  
Kitty *teary sounding voice*: Mommy gone?   
  
Lance's brain: YOU HEAR THAT EARS?  
  
Lance's ears: YEAH MAN! SHE GOING TO START CRYING!  
  
Lance's brain and ears: RUN YOU FOOL NOW!!!!  
  
Lance: She will be back later I promise.  
  
Kitty: No mommy?  
  
Lance *going to find her*: It's ok.  
  
Kitty *running away from Lance:* I want my mommy.  
  
Lance's ears: MAN IT COMING! I KNOW IT IS, JUST GIVE IT 5 SECONDS!  
  
Lance: She will be back I promise.  
  
Lance's ear: 3 SECONDS!  
  
Kitty: I want my mommy!  
  
Lance's ears: 2-1 THERE SHE BLOWS!  
  
Kitty *crying:* I WANT MOMMY!!!!!!  
  
Lance's ears: I want to you shut up but I'm not getting it.  
  
Lance: Don't cry Kitty. I promise she will be back.  
  
Kitty *gets quieter but is sniffing*: Ok  
  
Lance: Want me to read you a story in the mean time?  
  
Kitty: Ok *sniff*  
  
Lance *goes to the book shelves and takes a book out*: How about Cinderella?   
  
(A/N: I LOVE THAT STORY!:D)  
  
Kitty: I like that one. Mommy reads it to me *looks like she is going to cry again*  
  
Lance's brain: THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE FOOL!  
  
Lance: Well, that is ok we don't have to read it. What about the 3 bears and Goldilocks instead? *smiles*  
  
Kitty *wiping her eyes* : ok.  
  
(A/N: WHAT!? NO CINDERELLA? GRRRRRRRRRRR *GLARES AT LANCE AND THE ANNOYING WHINNY KITTY  
Lance's brain: Ears?  
Ear's: yeah?  
Brain: You want to hear a crying high pitch girl or have the author beat us up later?  
Ear's: HIGH PITCH ALL THE WAY MAN! I will be hurting me the morning but that is better then the author beating us up!  
Brain: Yeah I was thinking the same thing)  
  
Lance *sits down*: Ok, Once upon a time there was 3 bears. A big bear, mommy bear, and little bear.  
  
Kitty: No your reading it wrong! You are suppose to read it in different voice.  
  
Lance: hmm ok. *big voice* A big bear *mommy voice* a mommy bear *little voice* and baby bear.  
Kitty: Yeah that is better *smiles*  
  
Lance *smiling back* One day mommy bear makes them-  
************  
ME: OK THAT IS IT! NO CINDERELLA THEN NO MORE STORY! *Jumps into the story*  
  
Lance: HEY! You can't do this! You can't come into the story!  
  
ME: WANT TO MAKE A BET!? *Burn the book up and shove's Cinderella in Lance's hands* READ!   
  
Lance: EVIL I SAY! EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lance's brain and ears *dreaming eyes mood* : Now that is a woman *drools*  
  
ME: Well no duh Lance *smirks and jumps out of the story*  
************  
  
Lance: Cinderella had 2 evil step sister and 1 evil step mother.  
  
Kitty *starts to cry*: I want mommy!!!!! She always read this story to me!  
  
Lance: It ok she will be back I promise! Please don't cry!  
  
Kitty *cries more*: I'm trying not too!!! *can't stop crying*  
  
Lance: Oh please don't!  
  
Me, Lance's brain, and Ears: Now this is just pathetic, not funny at all…..  
  
Me: ok ending now. Want to go eat something Brain and Ears?  
  
B&E: Sure.  
  
The scene ends with Lance sitting on the couch with Kitty crying until her parents came home at 1am. Now Lance couldn't call her parents because I left with his Brain and ears so Lance didn't think of calling them and if he did we would not be able to hear them came back. *smirks* I'm so evil to him I could just hug myself!…I think I will *hugs self*  
  
A/N: Ok so there end another chapter, hope you all like it. I know that was more of not what like the other chapters where and not staying on track as of like the whole story line, but I think it severe it purpose. Oh and writing like this style is getting annoying to me so I think the next chapter are going to be written later. Sorry for not updating as soon, but thanks for reviewing it and sticking with me.   
  
Lance: so that means you might not wrote any more on this story!? *smiles big*  
Me: oh Lance…..don't stop dreaming, of course I will write now=P  
  
I think the chapter will be Logan but I'm not sure yet. Anyway please review and keep reading. Oh and those who are reading my Todd's story called Just for one day…I think I don't know if I am going to continue on with it…I mean I probably will but the updates will be a lot further apart. 


	9. Logan

Here is the next chapter, enjoy =)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Lance: *writing on a piece of paper like in journal form* To any of you readers out there, please help me. I have eaten nothing but sweets like candy and chips…and through I don't really mind eating nothing but junk food and sitting around all day doing nothing but watching TV, I miss my old life, where I got to live in a house full of nuts.  
  
Me: Oh Lance? Lance dear? Where are you? We have another chapter for this story to write, like…NOW!  
  
Lance: *checking the lock on the door, seeing it is good, goes back to writing* I miss my life where I had barely nothing to eat, and had to put up with insane people like Pietro or Todd. But all of them put together are not half as bad as living with this person.  
  
Me: *yelling* LANCE ALVERS! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!  
  
Lance: *writing faster* I have been kidnapped and held without my willing by this insane crazy writer that is calling herself an author and goes by the name sir-black. She is insane and sick minded I tell you all this. She is putting me in this story where I have to baby-sit all the X-Men brats! And if someone would help me to escape her, I wouldn't mind watching them. SHE INSANE! MORE THEN TABBY! If she is not sleeping, or not tutoring me with writing this story, she is talking about this guy she likes at school, which I don't cry for. My point is that I miss my old life and that if there is someone out there, please, I beg you on my knees, PLEASE HELP ME!  
  
Me: *shock* LANCE! I'm hurt! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I AM INSANE AND SICK MINDED? JUST BECAUSE I LIKE BLOOD AND SEEING PEOPLE IN PAIN DOESN'T MAKE ME SICK! And I AM an author…a very poor one, but still! I can't believe you would write something like that!  
  
Lance: *shock and writing* you can see what I am writing?  
  
Me: DUH! This is MY house is it not? Of course I have my little hidden devices all within it cracks, so I can spy on you at all times *evil smirk* BESIDES! Don't I treat you well? I feed you my GOOD junk food, let you watch sports on my TV, porn when I am not around, and I give you a warm comfy bed to sleep in. All you have to do is listen to my talk about that one guy I like at school, but not all the time.  
  
Lance: *writing* hmm…  
  
Me: AND YOU CALL ME INSANE! *Looks at watch* GREAT! Now we are 2 minutes behind schedule! Come out of that door before I go in there.  
  
Lance: *writes* But it is lock  
  
Me: You think so huh?  
  
Lance: *writes* yes…  
  
Me: Your dumb Lance.   
  
Lance: *writes* someone please help me-  
  
Me: HEY! STOP THAT! WE ARE BEHIND WRITING MY STORY SO COME OUT NOW! Plus Lance, even if you get that letter in the mail, no one would help you, because they wouldn't know where the place was. *Smirks* that is why I live in the middle of the woods.  
  
Lance: *writes* Oh so that is why you want to kidnap that boy. So no one will find him and you can have him all to yourself and scare the poor kid too I bet.   
  
Me: Lance…your just dumb.   
  
Lance's Brain: I agree to that.  
  
Lance's Ears: Ahem to that brother.  
  
Me: Now on with my story! (A/n: I will admit…that was a pitifully intro to this, but oh well.)  
  
STORY STORY  
  
The scene is where Lance is baby-sitting the new people's son in town. He is a little doubtfully seeing how no one stays there for more then 2 days, but seeing in the newspaper that the job paid $20 dollars an hour, he took it. He knocks on the front door.  
  
Lance: Is this the place that needs a baby-sitting and will pay $20 an hour?  
  
Dark figure for behind the barely crack door: YES! OH YES! *rushes Lance inside* I am so glad you are here, now I will be back in about 6 hours. He is in the basement playing so don't bother him. The kitchen is to your right, help yourself but don't eat too much, and don't eat the meat. The living room is to your left and try to keep the sound down, he hates loud noises. The bathroom is down the hall the 2nd door to your right. Now don't go down stair at all, even if you hear any sounds, or the bedrooms. *Grabs a purse, along with a coat and leaves out the door*  
  
Lance: *dumb-founded* Ok?  
  
*************  
  
(Lance: Ok wait!  
Me: What now?  
Lance: Don't you think I wouldn't be there if I couldn't go down to the basement and that I couldn't see the "figure's face." Don't you think I would be getting out of there fast?  
Lance's Brain: WOW! I think that Lance is getting some sense in that head of his.  
Lance's Ear: REALLY?!  
Lance: SHUT UP!  
ME: Ok…..seeing how I would just "love" to go on with this topic that has arisen, but we can't. We are already behind schedule no thanks to Lance's letter before the story, and well now….Back to my story!  
*********  
**********  
Lance's brain: Dumb-founded! HA!  
  
Me: HEY! That is NOT your line!  
  
Lance's brain: I know but Lance is dumb already and he can't find dumb.  
  
Me: Well….yeah….hmmm…*starches head*  
  
Lance's brain: So I think we should-  
  
Me: HEY I'M THE AUTHOR HERE!  
  
Lance's brain: Yes I know but-  
  
ME: SO SHUT UP! I GAVE YOU LIFE AND I CAN TAKE IT AWAY IF I WANT TO! I WILL PUT YOU BACK INTO THAT SMALL HEAD OF LANCE FOREVER SO BE QUIET AND LET ME FINSHED MY STORY!  
**************  
  
Lance: Wow. This is a pretty bid house, and it is pretty roomy.  
  
Lance's brain: Duh!  
  
Lance: I wonder where the kid could be now.  
  
Lance's brain: In the basement you dumbass! Why else would that person be like "don't go in the basement."  
  
Lance: Oh well, at least I will be getting paid good money. Better money then most jobs for once.   
  
*****************  
(A/N from the brain: Why do I have such dumb lines in this story and why does it seem that I am the only smart one here?)  
  
Me: WOW! WHAT!? Was that an A/N not from me and saying that the brain here is the ONLY smart one?  
  
Lance's ear: Yes it was!  
  
Lance's brain: YOU TRATIOR YOU!  
  
Me: That it! *grabs Lance's brain and stuffs him in Lance's head again*  
  
Brian: NO MERCY OH GREAT ONE PLEASE!  
  
Me: HEY! Lance can insult me all he wants, but when you say there the ONLY smart one here, haha….you're going back in the head.  
  
Brain: NO! IT'S DARK IN HERE! And smelly.  
  
Ear: Hehehe! *thinks* My plan to win that girl's heart is almost done! Now all I have to do it get rid of that boy she is obsessed with at school.  
***************  
  
Lance: *hears a sound* I wonder what that is.  
  
Me: Damn! If I didn't kill his brain I could have him say stupid like "Lance you're the dumbest person alive. I course you wonder what that sound was because you don't know what it is, or something like that. But I killed it, oh well.  
  
Lance's ear: I want to know what it is.  
  
Lance: *goes towards the sounds* I don' t think that can be the kid now. *hears a howl* No it can't be.  
  
Lance's ear: Come on! Let's go see what it is!  
  
Lance's eyes: NO! It probably something that I don't what to see!  
  
Lance's ear: You two are such scary cats. *hears a door creak slowly open* Let's go  
  
Lance's eyes: NO! Feet stay!  
  
Lance's Feet: Screw you eyes! *Lance goes to the door*  
  
Lance: Hello anyone there?  
  
???: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Lance: Hello?  
  
???: Where in MY House.  
  
Lance: I'm the baby-sitting. Who are you?  
  
???: My name is Logan, now leave. You are NOT welcome here. (A/N from Lance: Wow….sounds like the author herself and not Logan)  
  
Lance: I can't leave, I have to watch you, that is my job.  
  
Logan: Leave….NOW  
  
Lance: I can't now. What me to read you a story instead?  
  
Me: Man….I need a brain, for all the witty comments. Like this one "Well of course Lance, he wants you to read a story. That is why he said leave…NOW! Why do I have to be in this body of this stupid person?"  
  
Logan: grr…..Leave.  
  
Lance: I can't I told you.  
  
Lance's eyes: RUN! JUST RUN! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE ULGY THING THERE! Heck! He doesn't want us here, so lets leave.  
  
Lance's feet: Hmm…I'm frozen.  
  
Lance's eyes: ….you would be now.  
  
Logan: *howls* Leave or die.  
  
Lance: hmm….  
  
Me: Ok enough…I am bored with writing now so cut. I need to find a new brain.  
  
The scene ends with Logan jumping out of the basement's door and Lance barley missing his crawls. Lance runs like a chicken with his head cut off (Runs like he always does really) out the door and into his house where he locks the door and hides under the covers of his bed for the rest of the day.  
*********  
  
A/N: Ok I know that didn't follow my rule for the story, but it was funny….yes? Now I need a brain for Lance's brain that was RUDE to me in this story. Maybe I should put an ad out, oh well. Next chapter will be hmm….Gambit or Rouge…maybe. I don't know yet. Just read and review please and thanks=) 


	10. Chris tells ME a story!

NOOO!!!!!!!! *SNOBS AND CRIES* LANCE IS SICK AND I CAN'T BUG HIM TO USE IN MY STORY THIS TIME! Oh well….this is a special treat then. This is ME being the 5 year old and my friend Chris being Lance. This was a convo we talk about and I switch, deleted and some things in. Hope you like it.  
  
STORY STORY!  
  
The scene is that Chirr is tucking me into my bed.  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: *Tucks you in to your bed*  
  
ela_ela87: Tell me a story! Please? *bates eyelashes*  
cowboy_surfer00ad :*kisses your forehead*   
  
ela_ela87 : Good night mommy……just kidding hun *sticks tounge out*  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: What kind of story?  
  
ela_ela87 : A bedtime story duh! *hits chris on his head for being dumb*  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: I know that.  
  
ela_ela87 : Ok, so tell me one then *big wide smile*  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: Once upon a time.................  
  
ela_ela87 :*yawns* yeah?  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : There was a beautiful princess  
  
ela_ela87 : Why not a queen? A queen has more power then a princess. Yup yup yup.  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : Ok, all of a sudden her parents were killed and she became queen  
  
ela_ela87: Ok. Wait....doesn't she need to have a king to be a queen?  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : No  
  
ela_ela87: Yes you do. Oh….unless she was a widower yes?  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : No Queen Elizabeth didn't have one.  
  
ela_ela87 : That is in England not American  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : There are no queens in America, in fact there are no females presidents yet.  
  
ela_ela87: ARE TOO! America's BEDTIMES stories  
  
Cowboy_sufer00ad: Hmm…I guess so seeing how we are talking about that.  
  
ela_ela87 : Yeah so carry on with the story now  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: Well to avenge her parents she went to war  
  
ela_ela87: Why would she want to do that....? I thought she didn't like them (A/N: I don't like my parents too)  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : *Not listening* so she called for the bravest warriors in her kingdom  
  
ela_ela87 : Oooh.....I want to be a warrior then...they get to fight and see blood and plus they have a neat looking sword that can slice people in half! *smiles*  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad :Who said she didn't like them?  
  
ela_ela87 : Why else would her parents just *suddenly* die? I don't think it was the beans they ate the night before.  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : Somebody killed them  
ela_ela87 : Yeah?  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : Not her  
  
ela_ela87 : *shock face* Why not? Is the queen one of those skinny, air-head, dumbass (A/N: this part has nothing to do with the story but hehe I just farted and it stinks!)  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: *rolls eyes* oh geez! Yes she is a dumb ass  
ela_ela87: Heheh yeah carry on now. *just realize something* Ooh...she must be a blonde then and not a BROWN hair one then  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : Yea that's right  
  
ela_ela87 : *smiles* good. *shock face* Well I want a story about me!  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : Well let me get to that part, will you?  
  
ela_ela87: Ok, just make it a good one.  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : So anyway she held a contest to find the most powerful warriors in the land  
  
ela_ela87: Wait...if this story is about me then the queen is not a dumbass  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : Ok she is a smart redhead  
ela_ela87:……*silence* named Jessica....…*death glares*  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : Noooo! Names Mavis *smirks*  
  
ela_ela87 : Redheads are bossy and annoying....look at jean gray from the x-men, no one really likes her but the PREV men of the this world that can't get any real sex. (A/N: Sorry Jean's fan….I couldn't help me *evil smirk*)  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: Well, she is a bossy queen  
ela_ela87: *shakes head and then realize what the name of queen is* MAVIS what the hell!  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : *snickers*  
  
Ela_ela87: Oh *sniff* So that is your new love ok then *insert sad face here*  
  
Cowboy_surfer00ad: Yeah…wait no! I love you, you know that.  
  
Ela_ela87: Yeah, ok then she is named Mavis, she probably stupid too. *under breath* Jean lover *glares*  
  
Cowboy_surfer00ad: Anyway…..  
  
ela_ela87 : Then if she is a bossy queen then wouldn't the strongest warrior not be around that kingdom? I mean….why would the strongest warrior want to be around her unless there sooooo stupid that they can't think through all that muscles in their heads.  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! No! Anyway two warriors emerge  
  
ela_ela87: hehehe *thinks* " I'll piss u off before u get through the story" Why only 2? She has a weak kingdom then  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : They kicked everybody else's ass  
  
ela_ela87 : Yeah....like I said…..weak kingdom* realize that he swore by saying the word ass*:Hey! Watch you fucking mouth! Don't say ass!  
  
Cowboy_sufer00ad: *glares evil*  
  
ela_ela87: hehehe *innocent look*: What!? This is what 5 years old do!  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : You r not 5!  
  
ela_ela87 : So!? I can act like it!  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: No.  
  
Ela_ela87: Can too.  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : *sighs* Ok, anyway…. Ela the great warrior from the north remained and Sirhc from the south remained  
  
ela_ela87 : Sirhc!? What a fuck up name...his parents high when they named him?  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : sirhc=chris (backwards)  
  
ela_ela87 : duh! I know that!  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: Maybe they were high  
  
ela_ela87: Oh my! Chris was is even a more fuck up one! hehe just kidding babe  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : Ok I quit.   
  
Ela_ela87: WHAT!? YOU CAN'T QUIT LANCE IS NOT HERE FOR ME TO BUG! *Chris walks to the door* NOOOOO U CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! OK I WILL BE QUIET NOW! I PROSIME I WILL BEHAVE!  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: Ok  
  
Ela_ela87: *thinks* Until Lance gets better or when I can act like a five year old again hehehe *evil smirk*  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: So they both battle, but are both equally matched  
ela_ela87: Yeah......................  
cowboy_surfer00ad : So the queen decides to send the both on her quest for vengeance  
  
ela_ela87 : Yeah……..this story would be better if I could make shit up too.......  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : Go ahead  
  
ela_ela87: You said I couldn't or you will quit. *sad face*  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : No…You can make things up, just not act like a 5 year old  
  
ela_ela87: ………….Yeah righ………Well tell more  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: But the two protested because they hated each other  
  
ela_ela87 : This isn't going to be one of those sappy ass love stories when they hate each other and then fall in love is it? I want war and blood and hate and death!  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : Maybe it's a sappy love story with blood hate and death and war  
  
ela_ela87 : Why not minus the love part also? *grins hopefully*  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: And evil *knows that will get my attention and hopefully will shut me up for a good 5 mins*  
  
ela_ela87: Oooh evil *eyes light up*  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: Lots of evil….. and mayhem….. and death  
  
Ela_ela8: Oooooh mayhem *dances for joy*  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : *evilly says* And the execution of all the worlds chickens  
  
ela_ela87 *the most horrible face ever!* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY NOT FISH?  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: The dark evil overlord doesn't like chicken  
  
ela_ela87: No one likes fish anyway...unless they are on an island with no way to get off…. I don't care if he doesn't like chicken. If he doesn't then he is not invite to my house for dinner because that is all I eat!  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: *talks on* How evil is he you say? He is so evil he ties cats tails together and makes them fight  
  
ela_ela87: Well if he had the 2 fall in love then he is sure evil……..that is mean not evil!  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: And he burns monkeys  
  
ela_ela87 : so? How is that evil?  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : I don't know. Anyway  
  
ela_ela87: yeah  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : They set off on their quest and they come to a fork in the road. Ela wants to go left and Sirhc wants to go right  
  
ela_ela87 : Hmmm and I thought if the hated each other...wouldn't one of them killed the other one off in their sleep by now?  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: They haven't slept yet  
ela_ela87: Ohhh….I see.  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : Which way should they go?  
  
ela_ela87 : I don't know you telling this story not me………Anyway Ela kicks Srich in the nuts and said he is stupid and then that they should go left and they do *sticks out tongue*  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : Hmmmm, ok  
  
ela_ela87 : Yeah because at the end of the left road you can see the Darkload's castle  
  
Cowboy_surfer00ad: But there are demon dogs waiting for them  
  
ela_ela87 : so?  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : So Sirhc draws his sword and takes the head off of two with one stroke  
  
ela_ela87:Well Ela, (the smart one) she come prepare and throw some meet at the dogs and they didn't brother her to get to the front door  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: *rolls eyes* Too easy  
  
ela_ela87: So?  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : *shakes head* You and your meat  
  
Ela_ela87:Heheh….HEY! that has 2 meanings now  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : heheeh so?……….so two are dead and two are dining on meat. So they make their way inside the dark lords castle to find he is gone, but the most terrible thing in the world remains. Something so hideous and so disgusting….  
  
ela_ela87*the shock horrible face never again!*.. .......NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: So evil  
  
Ela_ela87 : ANYTHING BUT THAT!  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: Canadians!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ela_ela87 : NOT A PIC OF UR GRADMA NAKED!…………HEY NOW! I LIVE RIGHT BY THEM!  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : OK fine the French   
  
ela_ela87 : *glares* I AM PART FRENCH!  
  
cowboy_surfer00a): Bank managers?  
  
ela_ela87:*thinks for a while* ,,,,ok  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : Used car salesmen? Lawyers?  
  
ela_ela87: *snickers* Talk show radio who are going to college to be jourlism thingy people  
cowboy_surfer00ad: Yeah them too………..hey wait a min!  
  
Ela_ela87 : heheh *I love being a stinker*  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: Ok so they run for their lives, but they don't close the door and the two demon dogs go inside the castle and eat all them  
  
ela_ela87: *stops laughing for one sec* What? That is it they all die? That story suck!  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: No the bad guys in the castle, our heroes escape  
ela_ela87: You said eat all THEM!  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: All the bad guys  
  
ela_ela87 : *looks to what Chris wrote above as in "hero"* Ahem...heroin  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: Geez! Just say no to drugs, heroin is bad  
  
ela_ela87 : Not that kind!  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : hehehe…..so they get lost in the woods and its getting dark  
  
ela_ela87: *mumbles* because they follow Srhic  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad :*ignores that comment* They stop by a small creek and Ela gets in to wash off……..  
  
ela_ela87 : Hey now! Keep this pg!  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad: Oh ok sorry  
  
ela_ela87: Better be.  
  
cowboy_surfer00ad : So Ela scream "stop staring at me you sicko!" And Sirhc say "get bent!" Then they fall asleep  
  
ela_ela87: then Ela grabs her sword and cuts his dick off *grins wacky evil*  
  
Cowboy_surfer00ad: Ela dreams about his dick  
  
ela_ela87: *shocks!* No she doesn't! Ok that is it! Story is done! 


	11. Rem

Sorry Folks. I haven't had much joy in writing for a while. But right now I am so bored and piss off that I think I will write a lot tonight. But there will probably be a lot of mistakes in this story and I don't feel like going back and fixing them, sorry. I'm not in a good mood really. And if you want to know why, then please go read "The Autism" under my fiction press. Aww…my kitten Turd is being cute=)  
  
STORY STORY  
  
The place is Lance is babysitting the new French people's kid, Remy, along with Kitty.  
  
Lance: Now I wonder where is that brat? I wonder where Kitty is too.   
  
Kitty *giggling*: Hehe…oh Remy, your like just a little charming.  
  
Lance: *hears Kitty is laughing and instantly gets mad* Kitty…is laughing….Lance bash kid! *turns into the hulk* (A/N: Ok so I don't own the Hulk either and so Lance doesn't really "turn" into the Hulk….just close enough)  
  
Remy: Aww oui, chere. Tu have the prettiest yeux that Rem have ever seen.   
  
Kitty: *all smiles* Oh like stop that!  
  
Remy: *kissing her hand* Oh, non my petit chou! Come with Rem, Remy will show you all of the ways of the French. For you chou, have stolen moi heart.  
  
Lance: *walks in ready to kill Remy* GO TO BED NOW!  
  
Kitty: Lance! There is no need to yell!  
  
Remy: Ow! Moi poor little ears. *puppy dog face to Kitty*  
  
Kitty: Look what you did! You hurt his ears! Say your sorry now!  
  
Lance: *mumbles* I don't want to.  
  
Kitty: I don't think he heard you *taps foot like Pietro would*  
  
Lance: *mumbles* I'm sorry….stupid brat, I will kill you in your sleep  
  
Kitty: I'm waiting!  
  
Lance: I'm sorry. *Remy sticks out his tongue at Lance* Now *angry* go to bed.  
  
Remy: But one like myself, can not go to bed, without a story, non?  
  
Kitty: Oh yes, your right. Lance will tell you a story. *turns angrily at him* Seeing how he was so mean to you by yelling and now he wants to show to you that he is sorry!  
  
Remy: Ok, chere. Hmm…..chere…..will you carry Remy to bed please?  
  
Kitty: Oh like sure. You so cute *Remy sticks his tongue out at Lance and gives him the finger while Kitty is carry him to his bed.*  
  
Lance's eyes: Why that little brat, I know somewhere in this house I stay a butcher knife…Oh…Kitty sure does have a nice butt.  
  
(A/N: Ok so I had to get rid of the Ear's and Brain, so the next best thing I got where Lance's eyes. Even if Lance's eyes are a prev.)  
  
Kitty: *Puts Remy to bed* Ok, like now I am going to watch TV and like Lance is going to tell you a story so like have fun. *walks out of the room, while Lance walks in.*  
  
Lance: Ok now listen brat..  
  
Remy: No you listen, merde head! *goes all mafia like* You leave Rem alone with that fille out there. She likes Rem better anyway, the fille said so. So go away and do whatever you loser American boys do, non?  
  
Lance's eyes: Oh he is good. I wonder if I can struggle him to death this my hands. His neck can't be any bigger then a kitten's.  
  
Lance" *mad* Listen hear you half size brat! You look at MY girl in any kind of way and if you say anything that will get her *in Kitty's voice* "Like you so cute Remy" I will personally kill you myself.  
  
Remy: Tu can't go that! The author girls loves Rem!  
  
Lance: Wha- she so does not!  
  
Rem: Does too!  
  
Lance: Does not!  
  
Rem: Does too!  
  
Lance: Let's find out! *Knocks on my door*  
  
Me: *sleepy* Now who the fuck is knocking at my door. *gets out of bed* Better not be that bird name, Never More.  
  
Lance and Rem: Whodoyoulikebetter?  
  
Me: What the fuck! I'm not Pietro….slow down!  
  
Lance: Will you please tell this kid that you like me better.  
  
Me: Ok. *turns to kid* I like me better then Lance   
  
Lance: Thank-HEY!  
  
Rem: Chere, Rem is desole to make you up this early, but please tell this shit head that you love Rem? *Puppy dogs eyes*  
  
Me: *looks at Rem and Lance* Bwahahahah! *mad* YOU TWO WOKE ME UP TO SEE WHO I LIKE BETTER!? I HATE YOU BOTH! THAT IS WHY I PUT YOU IN A STORY TOGETHER! DUH! Plus Rem….I like the adult one better. Not only is her not like 5 year old, but he is more cuter too.  
  
Rem *hurt look*: But chere!  
  
Me: Hush! And go back to the story! Time a ticking!  
  
Lance: See told you she didn't like you.  
  
Rem: She didn't like you either!  
  
Lance: So!?  
  
Rem: So, she like moi when I am older, so therefore she likes me!  
  
Kitty: What is all this noise about?  
  
Lance and Rem: SHUT UP!  
  
Kitty: Why!  
  
Me: Oh and time is up!  
  
Kitty: But they insulting me!  
  
Me: So? I have been doing it for years so what the difference?  
  
Kitty *speechless*: But-  
  
Me: THE END!  
  
A/N: Yeah I know…that sucks…oh well. At least it was a little funny…I hope. 


	12. RougeMe

I'm alive!!!!!!!!…..I think? *Poke* Yup. Stupid cat of mine, grr, it's bugging me! Well anyway, I guess I will try to update something, seeing how I FINALLY have the computer back, even through it is loaded with viruses. Stupid mother, and stupid school, stupid Paws! *Looks at my cat* Get off my lap so I can type! Well yeah, anyway, enjoy this chapter, even through I know that it is not to my best of ability.  
  
STORY STORY  
  
The scene is that Lance is knocking on the door of some very strange horror-ish looking house (A/N: EWW! Paws, my cat, farted and it stinks!) that you would find in a bad cheesy horror flick (or a cheesy story like this). The door creeps open……Ahem! I said the door creeps open! *creeps* and in goes Lance.  
  
Lance: Hmm…Hello?  
  
Lance's echo: Allo?  
  
(A/N: Don't ask me! I don't know when Lance's echo become French!)  
  
Lance: Is there anyone here?  
  
Lance's echo: Is there anyone in that brain of yours…err…anyone here?  
  
Parrot: Arrr! Cracker!  
  
Lance: Whoa! What a ugly looking bird.  
  
Parrot: ARR!? UGLY! *flies and attacks Lance*  
  
Lance: Ow! Stupid bird! Back off! *flinging his arms around and stumbles over some books and the door closes, with a little girl sitting there.*  
  
Mystery Girl: Do you mind? Your destroying my peaceful silence.  
  
Parrot: Arrr! Stupid boy is here! Arrr! Stupid boy to baby-sit, Arrr!  
  
M. Girl: Figures. My mother would get a loud mouth freak who doesn't understand the meaning of a hair cut to baby-sit me.  
  
Parrot: Arrr! Yes indeed! Arrr!  
  
M. Girl: *thinking to self* Stupid mother, doesn't she knows that I can look after myself.  
  
Lance: So, your Marie then?  
  
Marie: No.  
  
Lance: Hmm…then who are you?  
  
Marie: *rolls eyes* Can't you read the name tag? It's Rouge booger brain.   
  
Lance: Rouge huh?  
  
Rouge: That's what I said was it not? No wonder you are so loud, your deaf too.  
  
Lance: Hey! That is no way to talk to your baby-sitter now!  
  
Me: *pops in* I agree  
  
Lance: Why thank you Ela'.  
  
Me: *looking at Rouge* I KNOW you can be a LOT meaner then that.  
  
Lance: Yes- HEY! That wasn't what you were suppose to say!  
  
Me: Oh really?  
  
Lance: Yes!  
  
Me: Says who? I'm the one that writes the scripts.  
  
Lance: Yeah , well, umm….  
  
Me: So I can change it whenever I want to and I could make you be bed with two hot chicks, or having you baby-sitting Pietro on a sugar rush, or OOH! Better yet, I could make you gay!  
  
Lance: *nervous laugh* Hahah…yeah well you wouldn't do that. You're not THAT kind of writer.  
  
Me: *thinking* Well not yet.  
  
Lance: And yeah, you wouldn't do that I mean come on, who would you make me be gay with?  
  
Me: Hmm…that a good question. I don't know, I can't have it be Pietro or Remy because I mean, I'm torturing you not them. Through I could make you gay with Fred, but who would want to picture you being naked with him. *shudders in thought*  
  
Lance: Ew man! You're one sick girl!  
  
Me: No, I got over my cold like yesterday, so I'm not sick anymore.  
  
Lance: Ahu! You're hopeless!  
  
Me: *sigh* Hopelessly in love with the boy that lives not far from here and that I can walk to his house everyday *holds hands together with a dreamy look in her eyes* yet, he never comes out when I walk by! I know he knows that I like him! TORI FUCKING TOLD HIM! *fire in eyes* WHILE EMBRASSING ME!  
  
Lance: Hehehehehehe  
  
Me: SHUT UP! I'LL MAKE YOU GAY!  
  
Lance: Sorry!  
  
Me: Sorry what?  
  
Lance: *sigh* Sorry my queen.  
  
Me: That's better!  
  
Rouge: Hmm….like I don't want to sound like Kitty, but like hello!? Isn't this suppose to be my chapter in this pathetic little story of yours about me!?  
  
Me: Waaa! Me! Me! Me! That is all I hear out of you! It's always about you, you , you! What about me! I need some loving here too! And no this chapter is not about you! It's about torturing Lance here with you! Duh! Where the hell were you in chapter one!?  
  
Rouge: Obviously not there.  
  
Me: *sigh* I love how I have made you so bossy like. It's like my very own child, just I don't have copyrights to you.  
  
Rouge: Well, technically you didn't make me a smart ass-  
  
Me: Shut up! Ok well back to the story timeline now *pops out*  
  
Rough: No, it isn't. I shouldn't be so nice to you.  
  
Parrot: Arrr! So nice! Arrr! Not like you Marie!  
  
Rouge: Ahu! It's Rouge not Marie!  
  
Parrot: Arrr!  
  
Lance: Yeah, whatever. Well you are going to give me some respect here.  
  
Rouge: Says who?  
  
Lance: Says me little missy.  
  
Rouge: Oh I don't think so.   
  
Lance: Really?  
  
Rouge: Yes, because I know from some chapters ago, Sir-Black had remove and fired your brain.  
  
(A/N: Oh yeah! So ya where there for THAT chapter but not the 1st one!)  
  
Lance: Um….well…umm…..  
  
Rouge: Are you sure your not some robot?  
  
Lance: No. Why?  
  
Rouge: *gets some duck tape* Oh just making sure.  
  
Lance: What are you going to do with that duck tape?  
  
Parrot: Arrr! In the hole! In the hole!  
  
Lance: HEY LET ME GO!  
  
Rouge: Sorry, can't do that. You will ruin my peace.  
  
Lance: Let me out of this duck tape now!  
  
Rouge: No.  
  
Lance: Don't disobey me!  
  
Rouge: Why not? It's fun *puts duck tape over Lance's mouth*  
  
Lance: Hmm!!!!! *Rouge close the door and goes back to her reading*  
  
Rouge: Ah…silence once again *smiles and go back to her reading*  
  
A/N: Yeah I know. That is was not about Rouge at all, maybe I will write another chapter for here. Wow, this didn't come out so bad seeing how I wrote it in like 10mins. Anyway, I'm not harvest break now, so I will try to update when I get the computer away from my mom. I still have to finish my Toad story with the endings B and C. But I don't want to do ending B, because that will not come true. *sigh* It's his hair that makes me want him! Anyway, the next chapter should be about hmm…Jubilee maybe. I don't know yet. Hehehe….I just looking at my reviews and one of them is *you better write more will I will kill you.* WHY HAVEN'T YOU THEN!? Anyway until next time. 


End file.
